Lucky! Surprise☆Birthday
Lucky! Surprise☆Birthday '''(ラッキー!サプライズ☆'バースデー, ''Laki! Sapuraizu'☆'Basude)' '''is a song by SoLa♡Ageddon Mi. This song made its anime debut in Episode 48 and is the unit's first song. In Episode 71, it is performed by SoLaMi♡Dressing. It was released on August 26th, 2015. History TBA Performers * SoLa♡Ageddon Mi - (Episode 48) * SoLaMi♡Dressing - (Episode 71) Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= DeepSkyBlue|Mirei}}/ (Pikku tto pikku appu!) HotPink|Laala}}/ / Uraomote mitai na kimochi Kongo shichau JACK IN THE BOX (Let’s Party) Happī bāsudei￫YOU! Saikō no tanjōbi! (for YOU!) O.me.de.to.u HotPink|Laala}}/ / Egao wo misete ne (Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!) Sapuraizu! (Kyā!) Saikō no puraizu! (for YOU!) Pu.re.ze.n.to♪ #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ Kyō kara motto HotPink|Laala}}/ / nakayoku natchaou Omedeto~ DEAR MY FRIEND!￫YOU! Happy birthday! to you (Yeah!) - SoLaMi♡Dressing Ver.= DeepSkyBlue|Mirei}}/ (Pikku tto pikku appu!) HotPink|Laala}}/ / Yorokonde hoshī Purple|Shion}}/ / bikkuri sasetai Uraomote mitai na kimochi Purple|Shion}}/ / Kongo shichau JACK IN THE BOX (Let’s Party) Surī tū wan Happī bāsudei￫YOU! Saikō no tanjōbi! (for YOU!) O.me.de.to.u Purple|Shion}}/ / Odoroi chatte HotPink|Laala}}/ / ureshisō na Egao wo misete ne (Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!) Sapuraizu! (Kyā!) Saikō no puraizu! (for YOU!) Pu.re.ze.n.to♪ Purple|Shion}}/ / Kyō kara motto HotPink|Laala}}/ / nakayoku natchaou Omedeto~ DEAR MY FRIEND!￫YOU! Happy birthday! to you (Yeah!) }} |-| Kanji= ホントにスペシャルなパーティーのはじまりは ドキドキしちゃうような魔法かけられたみたい ナイショでさがしてた　あなたの好きなこと (ピっピっとピックアップ！) あつめて仕舞い込んだボックスにリボンをかけて 喜んでほしい　ビックリさせたい ウラオモテみたいな気持ち イタズラと　優しさが ひらいて　ひらいて 飛び出しちゃうJACK IN THE BOX！(Let's Party) さぁ、はじめよっ！ スリー　トゥー　ワン ハッピーバースデイ→YOU！ 最高の誕生日！(for YOU！)お・め・で・と・う 驚いちゃって　嬉しそうな 笑顔みせてね(Yeah！ Yeah！ Yeah！) サプライズ！(キャー！)最高のプライズ！(for YOU！) プ・レ・ゼ・ン・ト♪ 今日からもっと 仲良くなっちゃおう おめでと〜っ DEAR MY FRIEND！→YOU！ Happy Birthday! to You |-| English= The beginning of the party is really special As if it was subjected by magic so your heart would start pounding Secretly, I looked for the things that you like (Pi-pi-pick up!) I gathered them up, and put them in a box with a ribbon on top I want you to be happy when you get surprised Which is what both sides want you to feel With mischief and kindness Open open The JACK IN THE BOX that jumped out! (Let's Party) Ready, let's start! 3, 2, 1 Happy Birthday→YOU! Congratulations (for YOU!) for the best birthday Even when you got surprised, you're still happy Show us that smile (Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!) Surprise! (Ah!) here's the best prize (for YOU!) Pre-se-nt♪ So let's become friends from today on Congratulations~ DEAR MY FRIEND→YOU! Happy Birthday! to You Full Version Rōmaji= DeepSkyBlue|Mi}}/ (Pikku tto pikku appu!) HotPink|La}}/ / Uraomote mitai na kimochi Kongo shichau JACK IN THE BOX (Let’s Party) Happī bāsudei￫YOU! Saikō no tanjōbi! (for YOU!) O.me.de.to.u HotPink|La}}/ / Egao wo misete ne (Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!) Sapuraizu! (Kyā!) Saikō no puraizu! (for YOU!) Pu.re.ze.n.to♪ #BD33A4|Ar}}/ Kyō kara motto HotPink|La}}/ / nakayoku natchaou Omedeto~ DEAR MY FRIEND! HAPPY BIRTHDAY￫YOU! #BD33A4|Ar}}/ (Sō nanda zettai!) kore tte mirakuru?! DarkViolet|So}}/ / Uraomote ga attatte ī ne! × JACK IN THE BOX! (Let's Party) Kurakkā de pān! Surī tū wan Happī bāsudei￫YOU! Saikō no tanjōbi! (For YOU!) O.i.wa.i.taimu (Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!) Sapuraizu! (Kyā!) Saikō no puraizu! (For YOU!) Pu.re.ze.n.to♪ #BD33A4|Ar}}/ Mae yori motto HotPink|La}}/ / nakayoku natchau yo Omedeto~ DEAR MY FRIEND! Taisetsu na anata, otanjōbi omedetō Kēki ni ne tomotteru kyandoru wo fu~tto...fuichattara Surī tū wan Happī bāsudei￫YOU! Saikō no pātī wo (For YOU!) Ha.ji.me.yo.u HotPink|La}}/ / Egao ni naru ne! (Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!) Tomodachi ni (YES!) natte kurete! (WE'RE FRIENDS!) A.ri.ga.to.u♪ #BD33A4|Ar}}/ Ima made zutto HotPink|La}}/ / kore kara mo kitto Daisuki! DEAR MY FRIEND... HAPPY BIRTHDAY! IT'S YOU! - SoLaMi♡Dressing Ver.= DeepSkyBlue|Mi}}/ (Pikku tto pikku appu!) HotPink|La}}/ / Yorokonde hoshī Purple|Shi}}/ / bikkuri sasetai Uraomote mitai na kimochi Purple|Shi}}/ / Kongo shichau JACK IN THE BOX (Let’s Party) Surī tū wan Happī bāsudei￫YOU! Saikō no tanjōbi! (for YOU!) O.me.de.to.u Purple|Shi}}/ / Odoroi chatte HotPink|La}}/ / ureshisō na Egao wo misete ne (Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!) Sapuraizu! (Kyā!) Saikō no puraizu! (for YOU!) Pu.re.ze.n.to♪ Purple|Shi}}/ / Kyō kara motto HotPink|La}}/ / nakayoku natchaou Omedeto~ DEAR MY FRIEND! HAPPY BIRTHDAY￫YOU! Purple|Shi}}/ / (Sō nanda zettai!) HotPink|La}}/ / Kossori purojekuto Purple|Shi}}/ / rakkī hapuningu Uraomote ga attatte ī ne! × Tobidashichau JACK IN THE BOX! (Let's Party) Kurakkā de pān! Surī tū wan Happī bāsudei￫YOU! Saikō no tanjōbi! (For YOU!) O.i.wa.i.taimu Purple|Shi}}/ / Hora ne yappa! HotPink|La}}/ / Waratchau yo ne Suteki na SHOW TIME! (Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!) Sapuraizu! (Kyā!) Saikō no puraizu! (For YOU!) Pu.re.ze.n.to♪ Purple|Shi}}/ / Mae yori motto HotPink|La}}/ / nakayoku natchau yo Omedeto~ DEAR MY FRIEND! HotPink|La}}/ / Taisetsu na anata, Purple|Shi}}/ / otanjōbi DeepSkyBlue|Mi}}/ / / / omedetō Surī tū wan Happī bāsudei￫YOU! Saikō no pātī wo (For YOU!) Ha.ji.me.yo.u Purple|Shi}}/ / Odoroi chatte HotPink|La}}/ / ureshisō na Egao ni naru ne! (Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!) Tomodachi ni (YES!) natte kurete! (WE'RE FRIENDS!) A.ri.ga.to.u♪ Purple|Shi}}/ / Ima made zutto HotPink|La}}/ / kore kara mo kitto Daisuki! DEAR MY FRIEND... HAPPY BIRTHDAY! IT'S YOU! }} |-| Kanji= ホントにスペシャルなパーティーのはじまりは ドキドキしちゃうような魔法かけられたみたい ナイショでさがしてた　あなたの好きなこと (ピっピっとピックアップ！) あつめて仕舞い込んだボックスにリボンをかけて 喜んでほしい　ビックリさせたい ウラオモテみたいな気持ち イタズラと　優しさが ひらいて　ひらいて 飛び出しちゃうJACK IN THE BOX！(Let's Party) さぁ、はじめよっ！ スリー　トゥー　ワン ハッピーバースデイ→YOU！ 最高の誕生日！(for YOU！)お・め・で・と・う 驚いちゃって　嬉しそうな 笑顔みせてね(Yeah！ Yeah！ Yeah！) サプライズ！(キャー！)最高のプライズ！(for YOU！) プ・レ・ゼ・ン・ト♪ 今日からもっと 仲良くなっちゃおう おめでと〜っ DEAR MY FRIEND！ HAPPY BIRTHDAY→YOU！ 一緒にね！いるほうが　楽しくなっちゃうんだよ (そうなんだ絶対！) だからね、友達になったんだ　これってミラクル？！ コッソリプロジェクト　ラッキーハプニング ウラオモテがあったっていいね！ 思いやり×悪ふざけ ひらけば　ひらけば 飛び出しちゃう JACK IN THE BOX！(Let's Party) クラッカーでパーンッ！ スリー・トゥー・ワン ハッピーバースデイ→YOU！ 最高の誕生日！(for YOU！)お・い・わ・い・タイム ほらねヤッパ！ 笑っちゃうよね ステキなSHOW TIME！(Yeah！ Yeah！ Yeah！) サプライズ！(キャー！) 最高のプライズ！(for YOU！) プ・レ・ゼ・ン・ト♪ 前よりもっと　仲良くなっちゃうよ おめでと〜っ DEAR MY FRIEND！ 大切なあなた、お誕生日おめでとう ケーキにね灯ってるキャンドルをフ〜ッと…吹いちゃったら スリー・トゥー・ワン ハッピーバースデイ→YOU！ 最高のパーティーを(for YOU！)は・じ・め・よ・う 驚いちゃって　嬉しそうな 笑顔になるね！(Yeah！ Yeah！ Yeah！) 友達に(YES！)なってくれて！(WE'RE FRIENDS！)あ・り・が・と・う♪ いままでずっと　これからもきっと 大好き！ DEAR MY FRIEND… HAPPY BIRTHDAY！ IT'S YOU！ |-| English= The beginning of the party is really special As if it was subjected by magic so your heart would start pounding Secretly, I looked for the things that you like (Pi-pi-pick up!) I gathered them up, and put them in a box with a ribbon on top I want you to be happy when you get surprised Which is what both sides want you to feel With mischief and kindness Open open The JACK IN THE BOX that jumped out! (Let's Party) Ready, let's start! 3, 2, 1 Happy Birthday→YOU! The best birthday! (for YOU!) Con-gratu-la-tions! Even when you got surprised, you're still happy Show us that smile (Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!) Surprise! (Ah!) Here's the best prize (for YOU!) Pre-se-nt♪ So let's become friends from today on Congratulations~ DEAR MY FRIEND→YOU! Happy Birthday! to You When we're together! Everything becomes more fun (Yes, definitely!) So, it's a miracle that we became friends?! I secretly project a lucky happening Even both sides thinks it is good! Compassion and a prank Open open The JACK IN THE BOX that would jump out! (Let's Party) With the cracker, pa~n! 3, 2, 1 Happy Birthday→YOU! The best birthday! (for YOU!) Have-a-good-time Amazing SHOW TIME! (Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!) Surprise! (Ah!) Here's the best prize (for YOU!) Pre-se-nt♪ Let's become better friends than before Congratulations~ DEAR MY FRIEND! You are important, so happy birthday Here's the cake so blow out the candles...once they're blown out 3, 2, 1 Happy Birthday→YOU! Let's begin (for YOU!) the-best-party! Even when you got surprised, you're still happy You smile as always! (Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!) To my friends (YES!) who did this for me (WE'RE FRIENDS!) tha-nk-you♪ From now to always I love you! DEAR MY FRIEND... HAPPY BIRTHDAY! IT'S YOU! Audio Trivia *This insert song is the first song to share its name with a coord, the Lucky! Surprise ☆ Birthday Coord. Gallery ''See Lucky! Surprise☆Birthday/Image Gallery and Lucky! Surprise☆Birthday/Video Gallery. Category:Music Category:Insert Song Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Laala Category:Songs sung by Mirei Category:Songs sung by Sophie Category:Songs sung by Aroma Category:Songs sung by Mikan Category:Unit Song Category:Anime Category:Songs sung by SoLa♡Ageddon Mi Category:Songs sung by SoLaMi Smile Category:Songs sung by Aromageddon Category:Laala Performance Category:Mirei Performance Category:Sophie Performance